Angels
by theoneswehail
Summary: Rachel Berry was on top of the world the moment she died. Who knew that it would reunite her with the one she loves as they become guardian angels over their friends? [Finchel-Centric with all other canon ships with Angel!Finn and Angel!Rachel]
1. Prolouge: Ascension

_Angels; Prologue_

 _Ascension_

Rachel Berry was on top of the world.

She was married to a hot and famous director, actor, and singer and was also very famous in her own right. She still had good friendships with the New Directions alumni, but she frequented many singers, actors/actresses, and other famous persona.

It seemed as though her rocky past of being tormented in high school and losing her first love much too early weren't able to even touch the accomplished actress and singer that was most literally on top of the world.

Or, at least, she was, until the doomed night on the 28th day of July in the year 2021, when she and her husband had just eaten an amazing dinner at a well-liked and exclusive New York City restaurant.

* * *

Jesse and I were sitting in the back of our limo, chatting and laughing after our dinner at TEAK.

"So do you know how Tracy's doing?" he inquired, wondering about the child I had carried for Kurt and Blaine, who i'd given birth to just over a year ago.

"From what they've told me, she's doing great, and is a really cute baby. She took her first steps a couple weeks ago when they were playing Don't Stop Believin', and she babbles about whenever they play Broadway songs, and I can't wait until we get to see her ag-"

The side of the car smashed into me, watching as a silver Toyota pushed our car over before my world faded to black.

* * *

"Rachel," I heard a voice say in awe. A voice I knew all too well. The only thing blocking me from seeing them was a bright light. Was I dead?

"Rachel!" I heard them say again, with both relief and remorse in their voice, causing me to stand up and walk into the light and their arms.

"Finn,"

* * *

 **So this is my story, "Angels." I dreamt this up one night and here it is. What would happen if Rachel dies and meets Finn and some others in Heaven, while they both become guardian angels for the New Directions. This is just the prologue, and I couldn't add much more, but I promise the other chapters will be longer, so please Review/Follow for new chapters:)**


	2. I: Initiation

_Angels; Chapter I: Initiation_

 _POV; Finn_

Rachel was in my arms again. That meant two things. One- she was dead. Two- she had to be a guardian angel as well.

I broke free of our embrace after much too short of a time, but held my hand firmly in hers as I spoke six words; "Rachel Barbara Berry, welcome to Haven.'

* * *

The look of surprise on her face would probably match my exact expression when I was introduced to what Haven looked like by my father. No, we were not looking at Castles on Clouds guarded by golden gates, we where looking at William McKinley High School. More specifically, the entrance to the choir room.

"So... our heaven is that high school that I was tormented at almost every single day for four years?" Rachel inquired, obviously confused as to what was going on.

"The first thing you need to remember is that this place is not heaven, it is Haven. There are four places you can go when you die- Heaven, Haven, Hell, or The Fields. Hell is not the place you want to go, because there you spend eternity doing manual labor in the three other places to go in the afterlife. The Fields is where you go when you are not needed in Haven, not good enough for Heaven, and not bad enough for hell. You pretty much spend your afterlife roaming around endless fields of grass with no memory of your previous life whatsoever. Heaven is a place that all the best people go, not worrying about religion or anything like that. Haven is where you, I, my father, and many others where sent because we where needed to guide those we left behind on Earth. Haven is the most rare afterlife out of them all, multiple things having to of happened in both your life and death that would call for your need to be a guardian.  
First off, at sometime in your life, you must have had a guardian angel of your own. You needed to have affected peoples lives greatly and either have gone or had started to do something with your life that could influence into the lives others. Only those who died young and who died as a result of an accident would be permitted to come here. For you, I was a your guardian angel for eight years. You changed the lives of everyone in the glee club and you where starting to be and actress and singer. Your death was at 27 and the result of a car crash, a drunk driver hitting your car.  
Now, you have to be the guardian angel of Tracy Anderson-Hummel, Jesse St. James, Tina Cohen-Chang, Will Schuester, and Mercedes Jones,' I finished almost the exact speech given to me by my father eight years ago when I first arrived here, studying Rachel's face as she took all that I had just said in.

"Well, who are you are guardian angel to?" was Rachel's first question, identical to the one I had asked my Dad when he was initiating me into this new world.

"I was to you, and I still am to Kurt, Burt, Puck, Sam, Quinn, Santana, Rory, and Artie. I was given more than the usual guardian, on account of things my father was never able to tell me and the council would not."

"The Council?" She questioned.

"The choose who is allowed to come to Haven, and when your work is done. Basically the Principal Figgins of this place," I explained.

She gave me a nod, and then asked another question. "So... Um... How exactly do I go about being a guardian angel?"

"I knew you where going to ask that, and i've never been good at explaining this type of stuff, so I asked someone else to come and help me," I answered, trying to hide the nervousness coating my voice. I offered my hand to Rachel, hoping, but not sure, if she'd take it, which she did.

I led her out of the choir room and the front doors of the school, ending up on a seemingly endless road with different buildings that other guardian angels used, but all I had to do was think about the one I wanted to bring her to, and it appeared in front of both of us.

"Finn, why is your old house in front of us right now?"

* * *

 _POV; Rachel_

"Just come with me, please," Finn asked, lightly pulling me forward through or clasped hands.

I reluctantly followed him to his old front door, watching as he used his free hand to knock 5 times on the wooden door.

I took in a sharp breath as I heard the door creak open, reveling a face I had never seen before other than in pictures and in a face i knew all to well.

"Dad, meet Rachel Berry. Rachel, this is my father. He offered to help me with your initiation, seeing as i'd probably mess up if I attempted to teach you on my own," Finn admitted. This man was probably the only continuing company Finn had received in this place that had most blatantly changed him. The only thing I didn't know was whether it was for the better or worse. "It's nice to meet you," I said, and offered my free hand for him to shake.

He led me inside the house I had only been in a few times before, and I held my hand tightly in Finn's as we sat down in a couch in the living room, his father sitting across from us in the chair.

"Well, i'm sure Finn's already said this, but welcome to Haven, and i'm sorry you're dead, but now you can save the lives of others. As guardian angels, we can influence those we guard over in both physical and mental ways. One thing I influenced Finn into doing was kissing you, and he convinced you to do the same," Mr. Hudson confessed, leaving me staring at Finn, a bit of anger boiling in the pit of my stomach.

"One, i'm already dead, so you can't kill me. Two, I didn't want you to die alone. So yes, I made you get back together with Jesse. You and Sam? He was hypnotized." Finn answered, making me feel confused beyond relief.

"Well, know that we've gotten that over with, it's time to teach you how to guard," Mr Hudson stated with a smile.

* * *

 **Well, there's Chapter I. I don't know if you'll like it, but this is unedited and kinda just flows out of me. I'll get to more of the Finchel stuff probably the chapter after next. Ciao.**


End file.
